


What really is best for us

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, happy smut, sassy Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cole," Cassie kissed him, bringing his attention to her. "You have all night to make it up to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really is best for us

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of SinEater_Danyi's What's best for us, because she was feeling sick and she inspired me.

_"Cass," he groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"Cole," Cassie kissed him, bringing his attention to her. "You have all night to make it up to me."_

 

Cole groaned even louder when he heard Cassie utter those words. They went straight to his groin. "Fine," he said, "let's do this."

He grabbed Cassie by her hips and lifted her off the table. A yelp escaped from Cassie as she wrapped her legs around his slender waist to hold on, but the yelp soon turned into laughter as Cole carried her hastily up the stairs. He entered Cassie's bedroom backwards, opening the door with his back as they continued to kiss fiercely. He flopped her down on the bed and she bounced lightly and giggled. The light was back in her eyes and it was the most beautiful thing Cole had ever seen. They were so going to regret this, but right now, they were both so happy and maybe it was worth it.

Cassie smirked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, are you gonna stand there all night or what?" she teased him. That brought Cole out of his reverie and he chuckled as he put one knee on the bed between Cassie's legs. She moved up the bed as Cole crawled on top of her.

"No, Cass, I'm not," he said looking deeply in her eyes that were alive with lust. He captured her mouth with his, teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. Cassie opened her mouth for him and the dance begun. What followed next was a lot of moaning, interrupted by occasional giggling as they help each other get rid of their clothes. Once naked, Cassie arched her back and used her calves to push Cole down closer to her as he caressed her breasts with his open mouth and tongue.

A long and drawn out "fuuuuck" was heard from Cassie as Cole began grinding his hips and groin against her. Cole looked up at Cassie, surprised to hear such a word coming from her lips.

"What?" she panted. "You think I can't be a dirty mouth?" Cole just chuckled. This woman would never stop to amaze him. Cassie brought his head down to her again with one hand on his neck and kissed him sloppily. "I want you inside me", she whispered between kisses and Cole's hips moved on their own. He could feel how wet she was for him and he hadn't even come around to touch her there yet.

"Yeah, Cass, " slipped out of him as he lifted one of her thighs up to get a better angle.

"Wait, you need this." Cassie fumbled with her bedside drawer and got out a little package. She saw the confused look on Cole's face, so she simply ripped the condom package open with her teeth. The next thing Cole knew was that Cassie had pushed him up, grabbed hold of him and was stroking him while smiling, and then his dick was covered in rubber.

"There. Now fuck me, James," Cassie said looking straight at him. Cole's eyes went wide, both with surprise and arousal, mostly arousal.

"Oh, Cassie". He attacked her mouth and lifted her thigh again. Cassie wrapped her legs high up on his hips and he entered her slowly, burying himself in her neck. Cassie gasped as he filled her up, not daring to move just yet. The feeling of being inside her was overwhelming, it was dizzying. As he began to move, Cassie's moans grew louder, filling up the room, filling up his head, spurring him on. Exchanging wet kisses he thrust deep inside her, apparently hitting a good spot because Cassie was soon screaming.

"Fuck! Oh God! James! It's so good. Ngh!"

If he hadn't been so aroused and occupied with what he was doing, he probably would had found this amusing. He had never imagine Cassie being this loud. No, scratch that, he had. He had just pushed those thoughts away.

At some point he reached down between them and rubbed her clit, keeping the rhythm the same as his strokes inside. He watched Cassie's face scrunch up and suddenly her orgasm were all over her. Her back arched and she screamed as he could feel her walls constrict around him. That pushed Cole over the edge and he came hard, grunting and looking down between them where they were joined.

"Fuck, Cassie..."

He could never end this now. Two years of heaven was better than nothing at all. He couldn't deny Cassie that.

 

Afterwards they lay panting and sweaty side by side when a thought crossed Cole's mind.

"Shit, Jones is going to be so angry."

"Cole, I love you, but don't you ever talk about Dr Jones in bed."

"Sorry."

"For God's sake, stop saying sorry and just get over here."

Cole obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never gone this explicit before so... Was it good for you too?


End file.
